


Its Over Isn't It?

by ProblematicAesthetic



Category: BIGBANG - Fandom, BLACKPINK (Band), GOT7, SEVENTEEN (Band), SHINee, Steven Universe (Cartoon), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Steven Universe Fusion, BTS AU, KPop AU, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 15:12:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11360031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProblematicAesthetic/pseuds/ProblematicAesthetic
Summary: This is a mash up between Steven Universe and Kpop, mainly BTS but supporting characters from other groups except for Lisa who is Steven because it made more sense to have a female idol instead of genderbending only one character. Just to clear up any confusion I'm going to put everyone, their groups and their roles here as a reference to who's who.Pearl: Taehyung (BTS)Garnet: Jungkook (BTS)Ruby: Yugyeom (GOT7)Sapphire: Mingyu (SVT)Connie: BamBam (GOT7)Amethyst: Yoongi (BTS)Greg: Hoseok (BTS)Steven: Lisa (BLACKPINK)Rose: Jimin (BTS)Peridot: Jin (BTS)Lapis: Namjoon (BTS)The rubies: BigBangBlue Diamond: Key (SHINee)Yellow Diamond: Minho (SHINee)Pink Diamond: Jeonghyun (SHINee)White Diamond: Tae-Min (SHINee)Purple Diamond: Onew (SHINee)Topaz: Jackson (GOT7)Aquamarine: Woozi (SVT)Ammolite: Youngjae (GOT7)





	Its Over Isn't It?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a mash up between Steven Universe and Kpop, mainly BTS but supporting characters from other groups except for Lisa who is Steven because it made more sense to have a female idol instead of genderbending only one character. Just to clear up any confusion I'm going to put everyone, their groups and their roles here as a reference to who's who. 
> 
> Pearl: Taehyung (BTS)
> 
> Garnet: Jungkook (BTS)
> 
> Ruby: Yugyeom (GOT7)
> 
> Sapphire: Mingyu (SVT)
> 
> Connie: BamBam (GOT7)
> 
> Amethyst: Yoongi (BTS)
> 
> Greg: Hoseok (BTS)
> 
> Steven: Lisa (BLACKPINK)
> 
> Rose: Jimin (BTS)
> 
> Peridot: Jin (BTS)
> 
> Lapis: Namjoon (BTS)
> 
> The rubies: BigBang 
> 
> Blue Diamond: Key (SHINee)
> 
> Yellow Diamond: Minho (SHINee)
> 
> Pink Diamond: Jeonghyun (SHINee)
> 
> White Diamond: Tae-Min (SHINee)
> 
> Purple Diamond: Onew (SHINee)
> 
> Topaz: Jackson (GOT7)
> 
> Aquamarine: Woozi (SVT)
> 
> Ammolite: Youngjae (GOT7)

Jimin swung his sword directly into the neck of a homeworld Amethyst, avoiding his gem and successfully poofing the soldier, turning to the next with brash determination. He ducked under the axe that was swung at his head and stabbed into the general direction of the large gem, missing slightly, slashing the arm of the soldier. The homeworld gem landed a blow onto his side, dangerously close to his gem when out of nowhere a familiar Pearl came to the rescue, throwing himself towards the attacker and plunged his sword into the gems spine, converting him into a puff of smoke, his gem clattering onto the ground. 

“Are you sure you don’t want us to shatter them Rose? It would significantly decrease the numbers of the Diamonds army.” Tae asked, getting back into position. Jimin shook his head in determination. Shattering would make them no better than the Diamonds and he would have none of that. 

“No, Taehyung, we are above that. And my name isn’t Rose anymore.” He said, running at a larger Topaz, grunting when the Topaz dodged his sword, knocking it out of the mans hand and slamming their bodies together, trying to pin Jimin to the ground so he could take his large hands and pound the rebels gem to dust.   
Jimin grit his teeth and tried to push back with all the strength he had, which was nearly useless because Topaz soldiers were known for their brute strength. Just when he was starting to go down, he heard a cry that pierced through his body. Ammolite. 

Jimin dropped to the ground, rolled over to his sword and picked it up, thrusting it into the direction of the Topaz, finally hitting his mark. He could see Ammolite being advanced at by a Jasper twice the smaller gems size and Jimin knew that there was no surviving that. The quartz cut through soldier after soldier in a full blown panic towards Ammolite. He couldn’t die, not him. Not him.   
Jimin could almost taste how close he was to the two when he slammed into an Amethyst and flew backwards, skidding on the ground. At that moment he locked eyes with Ammolite and he could feel all of the fear crashing through the young gems body, all of the panic, all of the helplessness. He could feel the pain take over the gems expression as the Jasper squeezed his stone sadistically, it beginning to crack.  
Ammolite reached out weakly towards his leader and Jimin couldn’t move, he could only watch in mute horror as the colorful gem exploded into a flash of light, rainbow shards flying everywhere. 

Jimin let out a strangled cry and scrambled to get up, breaking out into a full blown sprint, flying through the air and crashing into the Jasper, pinning his body down with his sword resting pointedly on the Jaspers gem. 

Tae threw a fighting Topaz off of him and ran over to Jimin, who was putting more and more pressure on the Jaspers gem until it began to crack. The Jasper didn’t even fight back, he just stared back at Jimin with a victorious grin on his face that caused fury to tear through Jimins body, making him slam the sword downwards into the Jaspers gem, shattering him. 

Tae looked down at the remains of their friend Ammolite in dread when he saw another flash of light and felt panic bubble up in his throat until he saw Jimin standing there surrounded by shards of Jasper. 

“Jimin?” He asked, approaching the leader hesitantly. They hadn’t lost a gem before, at least not one that Jimin was so close to. So Tae didn’t know what to expect his reaction to be. 

“I want them all shattered.” He said with a cold expression, looking up at the Pearl. 

“This can never happen again.”


End file.
